barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Round and Round We Go
Round and Round We Go is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 27, 2002. It was re-released on September 22nd 2009, as Fun on Wheels. It is not to be confused with the DVD from the Phillippines of the same name containing Play for Exercise and Day and Night. Plot When Robert bends a wheel cleaning his grandfather's old bike, Barney suggests the kids visit with his friend Pop Wheely. Pop absolutely loves wheels and anything that has to do with transportation--and he just happens to run a wheel factory colorful enough to be reminiscent of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. As Pop's magical machine cranks out a new wheel for Robert's bike, Pop lets Barney and the kids test new wheels for his bus, ship, train, and planes as they learn about street and bike safety along the way. Lots of fun songs like "Wheels on the Bus" and "Down by the Station" accompany the kid's animated journeys and soon they're finally back in the tree house putting the finishing touches on Robert's newly renovated bike. Song List #Barney Theme Song #This is the Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Wheely's Got a Way to Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley (I'd Love to Sail/The Fishing Song) #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #This is the Way (Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Robert *Keesha *Danny *Emily *Pop Wheely Trivia *This video also marks the official end of Barney and Friends' Second Era (August 27, 2002). *On the cover, Barney is seen riding a bike with Baby Bop. However, in the Season 10 episode Differences, Barney is unable to ride a bike, because he is too big (his weight breaks the tires off). *This Barney video is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *In "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes", the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than in Round and Round We Go (as it wasn't released yet when Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). *According to Dino Dancin' Tunes, the prototype name for this video was Barney's Wings, Wheels & Waves''.'' *This is the last video where B.J. is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This is the last video where Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and performed by David Joyner. *Fun On Wheels contains a menu, unlike the original release of Round and Round We Go. However, Fun on Wheels and On The Move with Barney omit the Barney Says segment found on the original release. *Although the video was released 2002 the closing credits said 2000 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) This could mean when the video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The version of "I Love You" is the same from the album "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" except the tempo went a little fast. *This video marks the last appearances of Robert, Keesha, Danny, and Emily. *This is the last home video to be shown on the school set, Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos